villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zander
Zander is the main antagonist in the Batman Beyond two-part episode "Curse of the Kobra". He was the genetically-engineered leader of Kobra and a former pupil of Kairi Tanaga. He was voiced by Alexis Denisof. History Past At some uncertain point, Kobra decided to engineer a perfect leader. They synthesized the DNA of the person who would become known as Zander in a laboratory, and nourished him in an artificial womb for nine months of gestation. Since early age, Zander was taught the ways of Kobra. He was trained in military strategies and the use of advanced weaponry, and learned about genetics under the tutelage of Dr. Childes and Dr. Cuvier. ''Curse of the Kobra'' Upon reaching adolescence, Zander studied martial arts under Kairi Tanaga, who hoped of teaching him the honorable ways of the Bushido (this would not happen however). Zander quickly became one of Tanaga's most advanced students. Always escorted by bodyguards, Zander was secluded from any kind of social interaction. One night, during a dinner break, Zander shared an insipid rice cake with Terry McGinnis, who convinced him to sneak out and go grab some pizza. At Cheezy Dan's, Zander was awed with everything around him. Terry introduced him to Max, who beat Zander in a round of the Sentries of the Last Cosmos. Due to never being used to getting defeated, Zander demanded a rematch. However, they were interrupted by a group of Jokerz that decided to pick on Zander. He took out a couple of Jokerz and would have battered their leader to death, had Max not stopped him. The scuffle was cut short by Dr. Childes who scolded Zander for ditching him. Subsequently, Zander was pulled out of the dojo. Zander became infatuated with Max's impertinent and feisty spirit, so he decided to make her his mate. He visited Max in her apartment, and demanded that she go with him. After putting up a fight, Zander abducted Maxine. In his headquarters, Zander briefed Max on the goals and plans of Kobra. He offered her to be spliced so that she could survive in the tropical wasteland that Earth was about to become. When Max turned the offer down, Zander ordered one of his lackeys to splice her by force. Zander moved on with the plan, but right when he was about to drop the thermal bomb into the volcano, Batman intervened. He tried to reason with Zander, but to no avail and claimed that friendship, family, and love were his weaknesses. Zander spliced himself, transforming into a dinosaur-human hybrid. He subdued Batman and pressed the release button. However, Kairi, who had infiltrated his airship, disarmed the bomb. In the battle that ensued, Zander caused the craft to go up in flames, and plummet into the volcano. Zander most likely perished in the collision, along with Kairi. Gallery Images YoungZander.jpg|Zander as a kid with Dr. Childes and Dr. Cuvier Zander_and_Max.jpg|Zander trying to attract Max as his mate Max_Captured.jpg|Zander kidnaps Max Zander_Surprised.jpg|Zander surprised for the first time in his life Kairi_mutated_Zander.jpg|Zander confronts Kairi ZanderSpliced.jpg|Zander in his spliced form Videos Batman Beyond Terry visits Kairi Batman Beyond Terry meets Zander Batman Beyond Max kidnapped Batman Beyond Zander's origin Batman Beyond Kairi dies Trivia *Zander is similar to the villain Serpentor due to that both are genetically-engineered, they command a terrorist organization, and both want to take over the world. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Batman Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Hegemony Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Terrorists Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Fighters Category:Delusional Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Kidnapper Category:Strategic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Monster Master Category:Science Fantasy Villains